elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 12
Locations *Arano Ancestral Tomb *Tonasi Belas *Zergonipal Contents Hortator pondered the first lesson of ruling kings, Vivec wandered into the Mourning Hold and found that Ayem was with a pair of lovers. Seht had divided himself again. Vivec then leapt through into their likenesses to observe, but he gained no secrets that he did not already know. He left a few of his own behind to make the journey worthwhile. Then Vivec left the capital of Veloth and wandered far into the ash. He found a span of badlands to practice his giant-form. He made of his feet a less dense material than the divine to keep from falling waist-deep into the earth. At this point the First Corner of the House of Troubles, the Prince Molag Bal, made his presence known. Vivec looked on the King of Rape and said: 'How very beautiful you are, that you do not join us. ' And Molag Bal crushed the warrior-poet's feet, which were not invulnerable, and had legions cleave them off. Mighty fires from the Beginning Place were brought like nets to hold Vivec and he let them. 'I would prefer,' he said, 'some kind of ceremony if we are to be married.' And the legions that took the feet were summoned again and ordered to begin a banquet. Pomegranates sprang from the badlands and tents were raised. A throng of Velothi mystics came, reading the passages of the severed feet on the ground and weeping until the scriptures were wet. 'We must love each other briefly,' Vivec said, 'if at all. I am needed to counsel the Hortator in more important matters because the Dwemeri high priests stir up trouble. You may have my head for an hour.' Molag Bal rose up and extended six arms to show his worth. They were decorated in runes of seduction and its reverse. They were decorated in the annotated calendars of longer worlds. When he spoke, mating monsters fell out. 'Where must it go?' he said. 'I told you,' Vivec said, 'I am meant to be the teacher of the king of the earth. AE ALTADOON GHARTOK PADHOME.' With these magic words, the King of Rape added another: 'CHIM,' which is the secret syllable of royalty. Vivec had what he needed from the Daedroth and so married him that day. In the hour that Bal had his head, the King of Rape asked for proof of love. Vivec spoke two poems to show him such, but only the first is known. I'm not sure just how much glass it took to make your hair Twice as much, I am sure, as the oceans have to share Hell, my sweet, is a fiction written by those who tell the truth My mouth is skilled at lying and its alibi a tooth The sons and daughters of Vivec and Molag Bal number in the thousands. The name of the mightiest is a string of power: GULGA MOR JIL HYAET AE HOOM. The ending of the words is ALMSIVI. Trivia *In the book is titled The 36 Lessons: Sermon 12. Appearances * * de:36 Lehren des Vivec: Lektion Zwölf fr:36 Leçons de Vivec, 12e Sermon it:36 Lezioni di Vivec, Sermone 12 pl:36 Lekcji Viveka, Kazanie 12 ru:36 Уроков Вивека, Проповедь 12 Category:Morrowind: Skill Books Category:ESO Morrowind: Books